


Crazy for Loving You

by Joe_Reaves



Category: Primeval
Genre: Angst, F/M, Ficlet, Past Relationship(s), S1 Ep01, Songfic, post-episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-10
Updated: 2010-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-08 20:10:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephen ponders Helen's return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazy for Loving You

Stephen looked out across the river from the window of his flat. It was dark but he hadn't bothered to turn the lights on and outside the rain was drumming against the windows. He cradled a glass of whisky in one hand, swirling the amber liquid around and around but never actually bringing it to his lips.

He should have known. If she'd cheat on Nick, what had made him think he could keep her interest? Turning away from the window, he hurled the glass at the wall, watching impassively as it shattered. Eight years he had spent wondering what had happened to her and now she was back as if it had been nothing, just expecting him and Nick to jump through her hoops. Well, not this time. She'd fooled him once but he wasn't falling for her lies again. This time, Helen Cutter was on her own.

**Author's Note:**

> Song prompt used - "Crazy" Patsy Cline


End file.
